Wo De Ai Ren
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A romantic fic for reading enjoyment! Summary: Da Qiao and Sun Ce share a beautiful romantic moment together...(fluffy romance ensues)


Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty warriors

Author's note: This is the romance I promised. This time I want to feature Sun Ce and Da Qiao since I posted a romance on Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao (my favourite Wu romantic pairings). This was inspired by the song 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers, but I recommned playing the version sung by Gareth Gates for this. No lyrics here, I'm afraid but I tried putting in snippets of mu own poetry inside.

* * *

Wo De Ai Ren

* * *

Alone under the cherry blossoms  
I sit in serenity  
Awaiting for my beloved  
With eyes alight with hope

* * *

Da Qiao sat alone outside in the Imperial garden under a cherry blossom tree, gazing at the scenery laid before her vision. She watched the delicate arch of sprinkled spring water trickle into the lake that was full of golden carps darting gracefully, their scales shining in the soft rays of the late afternoon sun. A delicate bridge was placed above the lake, its wood fragranced with burned sweet incense from the nearby family ancestor temple. The cherry blossom trees swayed with the winds, its soft pink blossoms floating above the air like fluffy snow on the first day of winter. The peonies stood elegantly in their bloomed beauty, towering over her with their silky petals. Her dark eyes tore away from the garden up to the sky that was now tinted in pink and orange, streaks of gold piercing through to create an idyllic scenery. An ideal scenery where she could think in peace and remind her how her love for Sun Ce was sacred and precious to her.  
She smiled softly to herself as she gazed at the bright red sun that was setting.

'Every time I look at the sun, it gives me great strength. But it also reminds me of your radiant beauty, Da Qiao.'

Sun Ce's plain but sweet words passed through her mind as she closed her eyes, her mind envisioning her husband. A serene smile that would rival the Goddess of Mercy's own played on her lips and her eyes glazed in deep thought: the obvious signs of her pondering. A sparrow's twittering, however, brought her back to reality.

'Xiao Hei...' Da Qiao held out a hand for the sparrow to land on.

As it did, it twittered a sweet song, gazing at her with beady black eyes. She smiled in recognition of one of Xiao Qiao's tamed sparrows: a gift from Zhou Yu. She watched it fly away to the other side of the garden. She looked up and found the sky already darkened to a light violet and the stars starting to appear. Early evening. She shivered slightly when the winds picked up speed.

* * *

'Sun Ce...' sparkling amber eyes shone with a soft twinkle before it was replaced with a sad look matching a soft sigh escaping from her lips, "Will he remember?"

"Da Qiao?"

Da Qiao stopped short and held her breath. She then smiled, not looking behind as strong arms wrapped around her waist and the chest against her back. She twisted her head and found herself gazing at Sun Ce who smiled brightly. She shifted her entire body so that he could wrap her in his familiar warm embrace.

"Ai ren..." she kissed his cheek, "I thought that you would not be back in another three days..."

"It was already done, ai ren. The Nan territory is ours now, thanks to Zhou Yu. He was wounded when an arrow struck him, though but he is all right. Your sister is with him."

"But no matter, ai ren..." she ran her fingers across his armored chest, "I am glad you are safe...my world was empty when you were gone. I missed you so much."

"You know that I do not get into trouble that easily," he pulled back to tenderly stroke her cheek with his calloused yet slender fingers. He smiled softly when the cheek tinged a sweet pink, "I missed you too, though. Your eyes are so beautiful, Da Qiao. That is what keeps me going."

She blushed and sighed as she buried her head against his neck, feeling his slender fingers stroking her shoulders. She gazed at the scenery with half-lidded eyes, drunk in her husband's warmth and security. It seemed to possess a magical and romantic atmosphere whenever her husband was around.

* * *

It was as if they were transported to a different dimension except the place looked more beautiful with moonshine and what was more that it provided a secure feeling that they wouldn't be disturbed or interrupted.

"Ne...ai ren," Sun Ce pulled his wife up and hugged her again, his fingers trailing goose bumps on her skin, "You are cold...let me warm you up."

Sun Ce pulled his treasure close to his heart as he kissed the crown of her forehead. His heart sung with happiness and love when he felt her enclose her arms around his neck.

* * *

He loved everything about her and the thought of her with another could break his strong heart. A single caress from her sweet lips or her fingers would send tingling sensations through his body. The beautiful silky locks of her dark brown hair. The serious twinkle in her eyes. The slender, aquiline body fit for dancing and fighting. The sweet scent of cherries and peonies floating in her skin. He knew that his treasure was beyond compare. He had no admiration on gold and jewels as some people thought. Her maturity and common sense intrigued him immensely and they were what brought clearance into his mind.  
Sun Ce then linked their hands together, interlocking their fingers while his lips roamed softly over her head.

* * *

Da Qiao, being as mature and sensible as she was, would have called this sort of scene a display of ridicule. But ever since Sun Ce had appeared in her life, her world centered around him.  
The sparkling brown eyes that always shone with boyish mischief and laughter. The handsome, roguish face that always shone with hard determination yet soft with loving tenderness he kept only for her. The rippling muscular build that would protect her from harm...she couldn't think of anything else except how their different personalities bound them together in a beautiful bond of fire and ice. She was the thoughtful type while Sun Ce always acted on impulse.

She was awakened slightly when she felt his lips on her hair. She fluttered her eyes innocently and found him giving her a rare tender look that took her breath away. His warm embraces became her West Heavens and every time he would take her in his arms, she felt many rare but beautiful sensations that would put her rational thoughts aside only to be drowned in his love spiritually and physically. Sun Ce's impulsive actions aroused her interest and made her love him even more because he wasn't afraid to show his emotions or his altruism would make him jump straight into danger to help his siblings or his soldiers.

It was then seeing Sun Ce home safely was like coming home itself.

* * *

Lovely by sight  
Heavenly by scent  
A gift I bestow upon  
Not gold nor jewels  
But a beautiful peony

* * *

"Oh...I almost forgot."

Da Qiao looked up at her husband hopefully. Sun Ce plucked a fully bloomed peony from the nearby bushes and tenderly arranged it behind her left ear. He bent down until his lips were beside her ear.

"Happy Birthday, ai ren. I am sorry I cannot give you a proper present or celebration."

At the words, her heart swelled with warmth and a genuine sweet smile tinged her lips. Her fingers that were interlocked with her husband's unlocked themselves as they trailed upwards to feel the soft silky petals of the peony. The soft pads felt the cool dews trickling down her skin and the beautiful scent passed through her nose.

'He did remember...' she shook her head at him with a soft twinkle in her eye, "No, Sun Ce, seeing you safe with me is enough."

She cupped her husband's face and kissed him sweetly and gently. The kiss deepened when Sun Ce wrapped his arms around her silk-clad waist as twin tongues explored the depths of their lips and mouths, tasting each other's unique flavors and relishing the security surrounding them like a cocoon of the finest silk.  
They pulled back slightly, breathing softly through their noses, their lips still in contact, softly...barely touching.

By then, the stars were shining brightly, creating a silhouette of the two young people. They were so close together that they looked like they were one form joined together. They gently leaned forward to each other, going for another kiss and the winds picked up a soft echo that carried a beautiful message within that confirmed the couple's feelings for each other.

"Wo ai ni..."

* * *

Under the heavens  
Lovers bask in its golden glow  
Like flowers yearning for the sun  
Tis the divinity of heaven's love

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's note: I don't know why I chose this song for this story. It just seemed right...oh well! Positive and constructive criticism are welcome. Oh and by the way 'Wo De Ai Ren' means 'My husband/wife' or 'My love' (Because back in the old Chinese days, a couple would address his/her spouse as 'ai ren'). Oh 'wo ai ne' is Chinese for 'I love you'. 


End file.
